kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Dark Necrom
refers to a group of Kamen Riders who use a Proto Mega Ulorder and that are simplified duplicates of Kamen Rider Necrom; the title may refer to any of the following characters: Jered.png|(Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R) Jered|link=Jered Jebil.png|(Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B) Jebil|link=Jebil Jey.png|(Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y) Jey|link=Jey Alia.jpg|(Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P) Alia|link=Alia Damashii The Dark Necroms' forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. They also each bear a headpiece called the , which give off a glow effect with the rest of their bodies. All Dark Necroms have the same Transient suit, with only their personal Damashii Parkas giving them their identifying colors. These Parkas are recolors of the Ore Parka used by Kamen Rider Ghost, with recolors of Kamen Rider Necrom's faceplate. is the default pre-form armor of the Kamen Rider Dark Necroms. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Dark Necrom R= Dark Necrom R Damashii Dark Necrom R Damsahii is the default form of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R. Accessed through the use of the Dark Necrom R Eyecon, this form is a variant of the default Necrom Damashii assumed by Kamen Rider Necrom. This form bears the . Despite the lack of a Liquid Dropper, Dark Necrom R is capable of using finishing attacks. This form's finisher is the : A spinning kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Necrom R's form glow and envelops him in a red flame for a two-footed corkscrew kick. Appearances: Commemoration! Short Stories (1, 3, 4), The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment - Dark Necrom B= Dark Necrom B Damashii Dark Necrom B Damsahii is the default form of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B. Accessed through the use of the Dark Necrom B Eyecon, this form is a variant of the default Necrom Damashii assumed by Kamen Rider Necrom. This form bears the . Despite the lack of a Liquid Dropper, Dark Necrom B is capable of using finishing attacks. This form's finisher is the : A spinning kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Necrom B's form glow and envelops him in a blue flame for a two-footed corkscrew kick. Appearances: Commemoration! Short Stories (1, 3, 4), The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment - Dark Necrom Y= Dark Necrom Y Damashii Dark Necrom Y Damsahii is the default form of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y. Accessed through the use of the Dark Necrom Y Eyecon, this form is a variant of the default Necrom Damashii assumed by Kamen Rider Necrom. This form bears the . Despite the lack of a Liquid Dropper, Dark Necrom Y is capable of using finishing attacks. This form's finisher is the : A spinning kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Necrom Y's form glow and envelops her in a yellow flame for a two-footed corkscrew kick. Appearances: Commemoration! Short Stories (1, 3, 4), The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment - Dark Necrom P= Dark Necrom P Damashii Dark Necrom P Damashii is the default form of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P. Accessed through the use of the Dark Necrom P Eyecon, this form is a variant of the default Necrom Damashii assumed by Kamen Rider Necrom. This form bears the . Despite the lack of a Liquid Dropper, Dark Necrom P is capable of using finishing attacks. *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. *'Punching power': 10.3 t. *'Kicking power': 13.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 44.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.8 sec. This form's finisher is the : A spinning kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Necrom P's form glow and envelops her in a pink flame for a two-footed corkscrew kick. This form is exclusive to Ghost Episode 39. }} Equipment Devices *Proto Mega Ulorder - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' ***Episode 1: Amazing! World's Beginning! ***Episode 3: Upheaval! 100 Souls! ***Episode 4: Fate! Two Takeru! **''Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' Category:Ghost Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity